


Destruction of Ordinary

by hisunfinishedmelody



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Implied Character Death, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisunfinishedmelody/pseuds/hisunfinishedmelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a gifset made by Begitalarcos on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destruction of Ordinary

He had become ordinary, though Moriarty could have predicted this. Sherlock was trying, maybe not entirely succeeding, but trying to have an ordinary life. He had an ordinary relationship with John Watson and they had an ordinary child together. Ordinary, ordinary, ordinary. The one person he had relied onto always join him in the madness that was being exceptionally unique was ordinary. Was there no one who could match him? Where was the hero to his villain? Was there anyone who could play the part? Anyone he couldn’t beat? This game got boring without an opposite and it was that boredom that had him raising the gun, pulling the trigger, all an effort to end Sherlock’s life once and for all. Let his little pet and their offspring make attempts to live ordinarily on their own.

He had never expected said offspring to jump between them or that Hamish would obstruct the bullet’s path on it’s way to Sherlock. He hadn’t predicted that Sherlock brought his child into the field with him. That was far from ordinary. Moriarty’s mouth had dropped open and for a moment, he’d lost enough touch with reality that he’d let the gun drop to the ground with a clatter that was too loud as it felt as if the whole world had gone silent for this moment. The boy’s face was nothing but shock as he clutched at his stomach where blood seeped through them, staining the alabaster skin red. He was too young.. to young to have that look on his face, the one that one makes when certain they’re staring death in the face while it decides whether or not take them.

Hamish turns, slowly, clearly a painful movement for the little boy, he takes a step towards Sherlock, towards his father. Just like when he’d taken his first steps, one hand reaching towards Sherlock, he stumbled and began to fall. Just like when he’d taken his first steps, Sherlock moved forward to catch him, the shock that had taken over his ability to move or even speak melting away for a singular moment as his instincts as a parent took over. Instincts he could have never predicted himself capable of having.

Sherlock cradled the child in his arms against his knee as the child finally spoke a word, a whimper. "Daddy." Sherlock’s mind was overwhelmed with the emotions he was suddenly experiencing, panic arising at the wetness on his cheek when he noted it wasn’t raining. His hand covering the boy’s against the pulsing wound in his stomach, applying pressure to the wound and trying to find his voice to soothe the child.

"I’ve got you. I’m here. You’re going to be alright, Hamish." Sherlock tried to speak soothingly but there was a tremble to his voice that he had not put there. “I’m here, I’m here." He turned his head, looking for his husband, the one who knew how to react to these kinds of things, knew how to help him react to see he was already on the phone, reciting an address, calling an ambulance, had to have been. Logical, quick thinking… His attention grabbed and turned back to the child as he coughed, eyes falling closed. “No, Hamish, I need you to stay awake." He almost ordered in his panic. “Keep your eyes fixed on me, Hamish."

John joined his side then, his hand covering Sherlock’s own, all three hands piled against the wound, all three of them trying to do all they could to hold the one thing that could tear them apart back, to stop it from destroying the ordinary they had worked for. If one thing was true, they all three needed each other. This is how the world worked now, it only spun the proper direction while they all existed.

"Keep your eyes fixed on us."


End file.
